


Salvage the Bits and Pieces

by anothermistakemade



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fighting, M/M, Marriage, alex and john have six children, alex likes to do what ever the fuck he wants, alex ruins things - Freeform, john has everything neatly sorted out, my god, non-binary Lafayette, of course, theyre one big happy family and then shit hits the fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermistakemade/pseuds/anothermistakemade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and John thought they had the perfect life. That was until they realize they might not be the flawless parents they thought they were.</p><p>--</p><p>Or Alex and John are married with six kids and life is getting increasingly more difficult for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvage the Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for even clicking on this, seeing as the summary is trash.
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this a while ago and recently decided I might as well publish it. This is kind of an experiment to see how you guys react to it.
> 
> Thirdly, I hope you're ready for a shitstorm of drama and Suffering™, I know I am

"ANGELICA!"

John sighed, opening his eyes slowly.

"Ah, the joys of having children," He murmured softly, trying to awaken himself.

"ANGELICA I KNOW YOU HAVE MY SHOES!" The lovely voice of John's precious daughter, Frances, was booming throughout the house.

"Calm down, chilluns!" John smiled at the voice of his husband, Alex, managing the children like always. It was an unspoken agreement between the two; Alex handled the morning while John woke up and John handled the evening while Alex worked himself to sleep. 

"'Let's adopt another kid,'" John muttered to himself, quoting Alex as he threw on a shirt. "'Let's get twins, that's a grand idea,'" John began to walk downstairs, hoping that Alex had awoken all 6 of their beautiful children. All six of them. John wanted one or two kids, but no, they had to have six.

"Good morning, babe," Alex smiled as his husband walked downstairs. John inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh bacon and eggs filling his nose.

"You're such a blessing," John mumbled, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. "Did the Angelica-Frances situation get settled?" He asked, whispering in Alex's ear. John's warm breath and the sound of his morning voice was enough to get him, well, happy. 

"'Why would I ever wear heels thats disgusting?'" Alex mimicked Angelica's voice. "'Sorry, I forgot all your shoes were Converse and death,'" He continued, mimicking Frances' voice this time.

"Converse and death, that's a new one," John laughed lightly.

Angie, along with Alexander (they called him Xander) and John (he was Jack), were the only surrogate-born kids, the only ones with John or Alex's DNA. Frances, Margo and Elizabeth were all adopted. John and Alex tried really hard not to favor Ange, Xander and Jack over their adopted children, but they were their flesh and blood. Ange had John's freckles, his curly hair (although she always straightened it) and his beautiful eyes. Xander and Jack shared Alex's luscious hair, good looks, and charming personality. 

"Alright kiddos and kidettes," Alex said, moving around John to address the table of six children. "Frances, Margo, Ange, departure for the bus stop is in t-minus 2 minutes. Xander, Jack, Betsey, you've got 15. Let's go!" Frances, Margo, and Angie all attended the local high school, and John drove them to the bus stop every morning. Xander and Jack went to the middle school and Betsey was in the elementary school. The middle and elementary schools were sort of connected, they were across the street from one another. Elementary school drop-off and pick-up was five minutes before the middle school's drop-off and pick-up.

"Hey Dad, can I drive to the bus stop today?" Frances asked John, leaving the table and picking up her dad's keys.

"Absolutely not," John denied, taking the keys out of her hand. Frances refused to go to Driver's Ed, but she still wanted to drive. 

"I'm almost 18. And Papi lets me drive in the parking lot all the time!" Frances whined, crossing her arms.

"'Almost' 18 still isn't 18, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not Alex," John commented. They'd agree that Alex could take Frances to practice in the school's parking lot every once in a while. On her 18th birthday, they'd go to the DMV and have Frances take her test. While Alex ensured that she'd pass the driving portion, John took care of the written part. "If you can tell me the three different types of interchanges, I'll let you pull out of the driveway."

"Diamond, trumpet, and all-direction," Frances answered quickly. John sighed; he didn't expect his daughter to actually get it right, but she had been studying.

"You've surprised me. Here ya go," John handed over the keys. Frances smirked, twirling the keys around her finger.

"Alright Margo and Angie," Frances called to her two younger sisters. "Let's roll out!" Frances twirled around and strutted out the door, Margo and Angie trudging behind her.

"Bye babe," John gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before he followed his daughters out the door. 

"Okay boys and girl," Alex addressed the three remaining kids. "We gotta leave soon, clear your places, pack up your backpacks and get your shoes on."

"Papi, can Jack and I go to Gerald's birthday party this weekend?" Xander asked. 

"Sorry, bud, you're stuck under Frances law this weekend. Dad, Angie and I are going out of town," Alex replied. "But I promise that when we get back, we'll take you somewhere fun," He added. "Now c'mon, we don't want to be late."

**

"Hello?" Alex held the cell phone up to his ear. He was on his way from the high school to his workplace, a drive that took about 20 minutes.

"Hey Alex, it's John. Apparently the bus broke down on the way to the neighborhood, so I had to drive the kids all the way down to the school. Then, the principal saw me in the carpool line and told me that you and I need to set up with a meeting with her ASAP to talk about Margo. I think something might be wrong," John had a tendency to ramble whenever he was scared or passionate about something, and this was one of those times.

"John, breathe. What time do you get off work today?" Alex didn't have set hours at the law firm, it was more of a 'work until you're done'. 

"2:30," John answered. "Can you pick Xander, Jack and Betsey up and meet me up at the high school? I'll tell Margo not to take the bus today."

"Yeah, I can ask Eliza or someone to watch over Xander, Jack and Betsey and pick up Ange and Frances," Alex replied. He pulled into the parking lot of the law firm. "Hey, I'll see you at the high school. Bye, love you."

"Love you, too," John replied, before hanging up. Alex reached for his phone and opened a message with Eliza.

To: og betsey  
can you watch the little three and pick up ange and fran? john and i have a meeting with margo and the principal

From: og betsey  
of course! good luck at that meeting

To: og betsey  
thnx, youre a blessing

From: og betsey  
i know

**

To: Frannie and Angie  
Eliza's picking you up from the bus stop today.

To: Margogo  
Straight to the principal's after school. No bus today.

John tried to focus on his piece about littering in the local parks, but he could only focus on what Margo's principal could possibly want. Was she doing something wrong?

"You alright, Mr. Laurens?" The voice of John's boss made him jump. He spun around in his swivel chair and sighed in relief when he saw Angelica, smiling.

"Sorry, Mrs. Schuyler," Outside of the workplace, Angelica and John called each other by their first names. However, they kept in professional while working. 

"It's okay, Laurens, Eliza told me that you've got a meeting with Margo's principal today," John silently thanked God for his wonderful boss. Angelica understood that John had seven other people to put before himself, and she respected it. She'd once let John leave work early just because he'd come to work straight from the airport and he missed Alex. 

"I'm just nervous about what he has to say about her," John tapped his foot against the ground anxiously. "She's just such a good girl, but she's been so... I don't know, quiet?" Usually Margo was upbeat and happy, but she'd been on a long downhill slope. Alex was too nervous to talk to Margo about it, but neither of them would stand her misbehaving in school.

"If you need..." Angelica searched for the correct words. "How do I say this? If you think she needs... you know, a girl-to-girl conversation, I'm here. And so are Eliza and Peggy," Angelica wanted to avoid using the phrase 'mother figure'. Alex and John had been told since Frances' adoption that they would need a mother figure for their daughters, especially when they took in three more. Alex promptly told all of his friends and family that him and John would be the best goddamn mothers AND fathers their kids would need. However, having the Schuyler sisters there when their girls hit puberty and had questions about boobs and periods was a help. John will never forget the terror on Frances' face when she came running downstairs screaming that she was bleeding out her... well, you know what. 

"Thank you so much," John smiled at his boss. Angelica smiled back, before turning and going back to her business. John inhaled sharply, trying to shake his children out of his mind and focus on his work. It was 2:00, only half an hour before he could leave and find out what's happening with Margo.


End file.
